


Hidden In These Lies

by Mitzy33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexuality, Bonding, Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Luna Lovegood, Dark Neville Longbottom, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Grey Fred and George Weasley, Grey Luna Lovegood, Grey Neville Longbottom, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Neko harry potter, Seer Luna Lovegood, Veela Draco Malfoy, fae tom riddle, imp Fred and George
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitzy33/pseuds/Mitzy33
Summary: "Some of the most poisonous people come disguised as friends and family."When Harry learns this the hard way he reevaluates everything he knows about the Wizarding World, even his enemies.After all there's a thin line between love and hate.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 33
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

He'd done it!

He finally escaped the Hell Hole! He didn't care what the Chess Master said, he wasn't going back. His Uncle was worse than ever this summer, hitting him for the smallest of things. He'd even got shoved back into the cupboard under the stairs because the fat oaf finally worked out that they weren't being spied on. Which was funny because he knew for a fact that the Chess Master had pawns stationed around his knight waiting for the other king to order men to strike. 

However the Chess Master forgot that the Knight can jump over another piece. So that's exactly what he did. He learned their schedule and waited for the thief to ditch his post like always, and when he was alone he called the knight bus to take him to Diagon. He knew the Chess Master would look at the Leaky Cauldron almost immediately so he wasn't sticking around: he was going straight to Gringotts to finally do what his late Godfather had suggested - check what properties and vaults were his. 

And so, the 15 year old wizard stumbled past the Goblin wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, just taller than a house elf, guarding the door. They (She? It? He?) had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He bowed his head respectfully as he entered the first set of doors before pushing open the second, silver this time, with words engraved upon them: 

_ Enter, stranger, but take heed  _

_ Of what awaits the sin of greed,  _

_ For those who take, but do not earn,  _

_ Must pay most dearly in their turn.  _

_ So if you seek beneath our floors  _

_ A treasure that was never yours,  _

_ Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_ Of finding more than treasure there. _

He couldn't imagine anyone being crazy enough to steal from Goblins. Sure, Quirrell broke in and out but he wasn't able to actually take anything. With a shake of his head he stumbled over to the teller and waited patiently - pulling his hat down a bit more - for the Goblin to help him. He hoped his ankle was just sprained and not broken, he was getting tired of not being able to walk properly. 

After about three minutes the Goblin finally looked up and sneered at him. 

"Yes?" The Goblin drawled. 

"I was wondering if I could talk to someone about my inheritance? I know my parents left me a vault but recently my Godfather mentioned they might have left behind some properties I could claim." He respectfully answered. He saw how others treated Goblins and he was appalled. These creatures were in charge of their money, their life savings and inheritances. That's not someone you want to be annoyed with you.

"Name?"

"Harry Potter, sir."

Unconsciously the Goblin's eyes strayed towards his famous lightning bolt scar that was partially hidden by his untidy jet-black hair that he inherited from his father. The Goblin turned and waved over one of the Guards lining the wall and had a quick conversation in a language he didn't understand - Gobbledegook - before the guard disappeared down a hallway behind the teller. "Virx will be with you shortly." 

"Thank you... I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" 

"Rodgor." 

"Thank you, Rodgor, may your vaults never be empty." 

"And may your enemies fall under your blade and their riches become yours," If Rodgor was surprised by the formal parting he did a great job at not letting it show. 

"Mr. Potter? Follow me." The guard from before commanded, before turning back down the hallway he'd just emerged from. 

The hallway was definitely designed to make anyone besides the Goblins lost, just like the tunnels beneath their feet. The walls were just big enough for two Goblins to walk past each other without touching, meaning any wizard would have to press closer to the wall and walk behind there guide; something many purebloods would probably not like and a subtle way the goblins use to say 'we're better than you'. The hall itself was as white as the rest of the building, a few paintings hung here and there, but nothing truly memorable. Harry supposed if you wanted someone to get lost you wouldn't leave any markers to remember the way. 

Eventually they arrived at a wooden door that looked the same as a few other doors they passed. The guard knocked on it and waited for the customary 'enter' to follow before pushing it open and letting Harry in, closing the door behind him. 

The office was white (surprise, surprise) and had a desk sat in the middle of the back wall. The dest was covered with a few stacks of papers and writing utensils but nothing too noticeable. The chair was black and comfy looking, lined with gold, sat across from who must be Virx. The left wall was lined with numerous books and the right had a few weapons on display, clearly important to goblin history if the silver plaques under them had anything to say about it. 

"Have a seat, Mr.Potter. Now, what can I help you with?" 

"I was wondering if I could take an inheritance test or, or something to find out what properties are mine." Harry nervously asked, drumming his fingers nervously on his leg as he took the offered seat, glancing around the office absentmindedly. 

Virx nodded and grabbed a piece of parchment and an orient dagger, placing them in the centre of his desk. "Cut your palm with the knife and let three drops of blood on the scroll. The blade will automatically clean itself so your blood can't be used for anything else" Virx sneered, thinking about the distrust the Wizarding race showed them. Nodding, Harry picked up the blade and took a deep breath before cutting his palm, wincing slightly at the pain. 

He watched in fascination as the three drops of blood hit the paper and swirled around before writing started to appear.

**Name**

_ Hadrian James Potter  _

**Date of birth**

_ July 31, 1980 _

**Parents**

_ Maternal: Lily Potter nee Evans (deceased) _

_ Paternal: James Flammont Potter (deceased) _

**Godfather**

_ Sirius Orion Black (deceased) _

**Godmother**

_ Alice Longbottom nee Fortescue (Janus Thickey Ward) _

**Direct relatives**

**Maternal**

_ Petunia Dursley nee Evans (Muggle) _

_ Vernon Dursley (through marriage, Muggle) _

_ Dudley Dursley (Muggle) _

_ William Evens (deceased) _

_Jean_ _Evens nee Romero (deceased)_

**Paternal**

_ Charles Potter (deceased) _

_ Dorea Potter nee Black (deceased) _

**Heirships**

_ Potter (by blood) _

_ Peverell (by blood) _

_ Gryffindor (by blood) _

_ Black (by blood & blood adoption) _

_ Slytherin (by blood & conquest) _

**Creature Inheritance (Blocked by APWBD)**

_ Neko (Age 16) _

_ Mate: Tom Marvolo Riddle _

**Abilities**

_ Parseltongue (natural ability) - block broken _

_ Parslemagic - blocked by APWBD _

_ Animagus (natural affinity) _

_ natural affinity Occlumens - blocked by APWBD _

_ Wandless Magic - blocked by APWBD _

_ Eidetic Memory - blocked by APWBD _

**Familiars**

_ N/A _

**Vaults**

**Potter**

_ Vault 687-trust vault set up by James and Lily Potter (5,000 galleons, 50,000 sickles, 75 knuts) _

_ Vault 78-family vault (various weapons, family heirlooms, family books, potion ingredients on status, 90,000 galleons, 70,000 sickles, 10,000 knuts with interest) _

_ Vault 456 (10,000 galleons, 500 sickles, 100 knuts) _

_ Vault 67 (1,000 galleons, 200 sickles, 40 knuts) _

**Peverell**

_ Vault 45-family vault (books on alchemy, runic magic, charms, transfiguration, Herbology, 500,000 galleons, 200,000 sickles, 100,000 knuts) _

_ Vault 600 (30,000,000 galleons, 20,0000 knuts, 40,000 sickles) _

**Gryffindor**

_ Vault 7 (100,000 galleons, 500 sickles, 400 knuts) _

_ Vault 200 (20,000 galleons, 10,000 sickles, 5,000 knuts) _

_ Vault 135 (10,000 galleons, 200 sickles) _

**Black**

_ Vault 711 (200,000,00 galleons, 500,000 sickles, 100,000 knuts) _

_ Vault 500 (20,000 galleons, 2,000 sickles, 1,000 knuts) _

_ Vault 811-family vault (books on dark magic, blood magic, necromancy, artifacts, 800,000 galleons, 7,000 sickles) _

**Slytherin (Can only access with the Lord of the house present)**

ONLY LORD CAN VIEW

**Evans**

_ Vault 400 (20,000 galleons, 5,000 sickles, 5,000 knuts) _

_ Vault 206 (1,000 galleons, 500 sickles, 20 knuts) _

_ Vault 75 (5,000 galleons, 300 sickles, 206 knuts) _

**Properties**

**Potter**

_ Godric's Cottage (Godric's Hollow England (spell damage)) _

_ Potter Manor (Wales (spell damage)) _

_ Stirling Cove (Scotland) _

_ Grantley Hall (North Yorkshire) _

_ Prongs Apartment (New York, New York) _

**Peverell**

_ Peverell Manor (Des Moines, Iowa USA) _

_ Peverell Castle (Scotland) _

_ Hollow Manor (Berlin, Germany) _

**Gryffindor**

_ Gryffindor Castle (Scotland) _

_ Gryffindor Manor (London) _

**Black**

_ 12 Grimmauld Place (London, (under  _ Fidelius Charm _ secret keeper; A.P.W.B.D.) _

_ Black Manor (China) _

_ Croatia Cottage (Croatia) _

_ Marauder Den (San Francisco, California USA) _

_ Black Villa (Paris France) _

**Slytherin (Owned by current lord)**

ONLY LORD CAN VIEW

**Evans**

_ Flower Villa (Rome, Italy) _

**Other information**

_ Marriage Contract between Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley (made by A.P.W.B.D.) _

_ Loyalty Potions (last administered one month(s) ago) _

_ Love Potions (last administered one month(s) ago) _

_ Compulsion Potions (last administered one month(s) ago) _

_ Core: 34% active, 66% blocked _

_ Life debt (Hermione Jean Granger) _

_ Life debt (Ginerva Molly Weasley) _

_ Life debt (Peter Pettigrew) _

_ Life debt (Arthur Septimus Weasley) _

_ Horcrux (Tom Marvolo Riddle) _

_ By right of blood owns Godric Gryffindor's sword _

_ Prophecy spoken by S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D about T.M.R and H.J.P available for listening in DOM _

Harry's mouth went dry as he read over the results, betrayal and anger rising in him. Blocks had been placed on him to make him weaker. Spells and potions had even been used to change his will. So should he be a Slytherin after all? Did the spells affect his house? What of his friends? He overheard Hermione ramble about how apparently powerful wizards, mostly half-bloods or pureblood’s, would have a chance at getting a creature inheritance along with new abilities and features. Something with blood mixing for generations or some gene being activated again. Most creatures had mates though - people called them soulmates because they were perfect for each other - and they were either submissive or dominant. The dominants job was to basically care for their sub in any way they could. So how the hell was Lord Voldemort his soulmate!?

"I... can the blocks be removed?" Harry shook his head, deciding to focus on what he could change now, then make plans. Nothing good would come from being a Gryffindor in this situation. 

"For a price." 

"How much, clearly I have enough." Harry mumbled, "I also want any statements from the last 14/15 years about what's left the vault, if anything has." He added. 

"152 Galleons to remove the core block, Parselmagic block, Occlumens block, Wandless Magic block, and Eidetic Memory block, 20 Galleons to remove the Creature block, and and extra 10 Galleons to remove any potions or spells from your person." 

"Done. Take it from my trust vault, please."

"Of course. Here are the bank statements you requested." 

**1981- 1990**

1712 Galleons 5 Sickles 15 Knuts withdrawn for Dursleys child care 

Invisibility cloak removed (Potter heirloom)

**1991**

1712 Galleons 5 Sickles 15 Knuts withdrawn for Dursleys child care

300 Galleons transferred to Weasley Vault

550 Galleons 100 Sickles 42 Knuts withdrawn in person 

**1992**

1712 Galleons 5 Sickles 15 Knuts withdrawn for Dursleys child care

300 Galleons transferred to Weasley Vault

50 Galleons transferred to Granger Vault 

350 Galleons withdrawn in person 

**1993**

1712 Galleons 5 Sickles 15 Knuts withdrawn for Dursleys child care

300 Galleons transferred to Weasley Vault

50 Galleons transferred to Granger Vault

350 Galleons withdrawn in person 

**1994**

1712 Galleons 5 Sickles 15 Knuts withdrawn for Dursleys child care

300 Galleons transferred to Weasley Vault

50 Galleons transferred to Granger Vault

350 Galleons withdrawn in person 

**1995**

1712 Galleons 5 Sickles 15 Knuts withdrawn for Dursleys child care

300 Galleons transferred to Weasley Vault

50 Galleons transferred to Granger Vault

Harry clenched his jaw and took a few calming breaths. So the headmaster presumably paid them to use him with his own money. "Can you stop these transfers and take back everything they've stolen with interest. I also want a new key made, if at all possible, I want to stop Dumbledore from accessing my vaults." The Weasley Twins should have more than enough from their shop, Bill and Charlie had good paying jobs, so the only one suffering would be Arthur but he either knew about the betrayal or his sons would help him out. 

"It will be done.”

“Good… what's a horcrux?”

The goblin's eyes widened slightly, skimming the parchment until he found what Harry was talking about. “A horcrux is a very dark piece of magic, called Black magic. In order to create a horcrux one must comit murder, fracturing the soul. The fracture, followed by an old ritual, allows one to place their soul into a container of their choosing for the purpose of attaining immortality. I’m going to be honest with you mr. Potter, it should be impossible to create a human horcrux. Because of this, there is no safe way to remove it.”

Harry swallowed nervously at the implications of this. It would certainly explain the parseltongue, his ability to feel the others emotions and see into his head as if it were his own. That didn’t however explain the pain he always felt around the other. Surly if Voldemort's soul was a part of him it would be happy to be so close to its counterpart? Unless it was reacting in self preservation and the pain was a result of the murderous tendencies of the other?

“Before we do the ritual,” Virx cut into his thoughts, “this bracelet has all the portkeys to all your properties except for Slytherin. Just touch the bracelet and say your destination. It can only take one person however so you would have to pay to have more made." Virx explained, sliding over a Wooden box with a black leather and silver bracelet inside across the desk. “I also have your Heir rings for you to claim, unless you would rather wait until after your inheritance and just claim your Lordships?”

“I think I can wait. I need time to process all of this and I don’t think the added responsibilities would help.”

"Hmm. Then if you'll follow me, we can see to removing those blocks." Virx stated before showing him through a door near the bookshelf that Harry didn't see before. 

The room was practically bare save the stone altar in the centre of the room with a circle drawn in a fine white powder. 

"Lye down after you change into one of those robes. I will be back shortly." 

Harry looked over to see where Virx was and saw a stone ledge with folded robes of various sizes and a bunch of herbs and substances used for rituals on the shelf above it. Deciding he didn't want to be walked in on when he was naked by a Goblin, he quickly stripped and grabbed the thin black robe that hung loosely on his frame before taking time to actually fold his clothes and lay down.

Virx came back in with another Goblin and they started to add more things to the circle, not that he could really see. After about five minutes they straightened up and told him not to move and to expect anywhere from a bit of pain to the Cruciatus pain, before they started to chant in a mixture of languages. 

Harry focused on his breathing, squirming slightly as something stirred in him making him feel feverish. The chanting picked up and the heat started to burn him from the inside, making him clench his jaw instinctively to stop making any noise - curtsy of uncle Vernon. Harry couldn't however stop the whimpers that escaped him and the silent trail of tears trailing down his cheeks. It definitely wasn't as bad as the Cruciatus but it wasn't ticklish either. 

After about an hour the chanting slowed to a stop and a cold glass was pushed to his lips. He slowly drank the liquid, recognizing it as a pain reliever, before it was replaced with another that caused steam to come out his ears and make him feel more awake. He carefully sat up when instructed and the two goblins left to allow him to change, telling him to exit the room when he was done. 

"It's advised you rest for a day after that ritual and perform little to no magic in that time. On that note, I would also like to inform you that creature inheritances are advised to have someone with you. Gringotts will also owl you after your birthday regarding your heirships, if that is all?"

"Thank you for your help, Virx. May your vaults never be empty."

"And may your enemies fall under your blade and their riches become yours, Heir Potter."

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The next week seemed to pass in something akin to a blur for Harry. 

He’d ended up portkeying to Gryffindor Manor in London - which Hedwig somehow found her way to - and spending the first two days recovering from his uncle's last beating. Tippy, the Head Elf, provided him with potions like skele-gro for his broken rib and pain relievers to soothe his twisted ankle and she also provided  _ The Tales of Beedle the Bard  _ to read after threatening him with a wooden spoon when he tried to walk around injured. He forgot how scary house elves could be. 

When he was finally allowed to explore he spent the day familiarizing himself with the manor, wandering around and mentally remembering where various rooms were, including the library, potions lab, dueling room, lounge, kitchen, and the dinning hall. He also came upon a ballroom, formal dining room, office, formal lounge and a ritual room. 

The fourth day was spent doing research in the manors library, surrounded by old and banned books that hadn’t been found by the ministry and learning what he could about whatever Dumbledore locked away. Unfortunately the manor hadn’t been touched by anyone but house elves since 1894 when Henry Potter vacated it, so there was no information on the current war. There was however a load of information on creatures, mates, Occlumency & Legilimency, and wandless magic - all of which had been blocked by Dumbledore. 

From what he could tell the creature inheritance had been blocked because it was akin to coming into your majority and was probably placed by Dumbledore as precaution because neither of his parents had a creature inheritance as the goblins in formed him. If he came into his majority earlier then seventeen Dumbledore would lose considerable control over his life and to add on to that his Mate would become a part of his life - breaking the marriage contract he had with Ginny - and that wouldn’t fit into Dumbledore’s plans as creatures are normally purebloods. And a pureblood would definitely realize that Harry was clueless to everything Dumbledore wanted him to be and posed a threat to his hero worship over the man. 

He couldn’t really understand why the Occlumency was blocked besides the fact that Dumbledore may want to slip into his mind from time to time - and wasn’t that a terrifying thought? The only other reason that made sense was Dumbledore was waiting for the perfect moment to  _ gift _ Harry with knowledge as a distraction from everything else the man was hiding from him, and even then Harry doubted he would be taught properly. 

Harry also learned that wandless magic used to be more common before the ministry cracked down on it, but even then only powerful wizards could do more than light a candle with it. And with this knowledge came the idea to start practicing because if he was  _ still  _ having problems with accidental magic this might be the way to control it and he really couldn’t afford to be defenceless. 

On Harry's fifth day he started researching Animagi more, figuring it would be a useful skill to have and if nothing else it would make him feel close to his father and Sirius. He was a bit confused as to how to get a mandrake leaf, never mind keep it in his mouth for a month. A quick conversation with Tippy informed him that there were a few mandrakes on the grounds and that she would be more than happy to use a sticking charm to make sure he didn’t swallow it and to keep it out of the way. She also informed him that she could give him a letter to go to the Apothecary with and purchase the required supplies for the potion - including a silver teaspoon of dew that had not seen sunlight or been touched by human feet for seven days, and the chrysalis of a Death’s-head Hawk Moth. He was also able to determine the next full moon was the day before his birthday and if he started then he would be able to complete the first part of the process before he started school. 

When he finally realized he couldn’t do anymore until the thirtieth, he found a book that described life debts - which he didn’t know much about besides that Snape owed his father one. Apparently a life debt was formed when a magical being saved another magicals life without an ulterior motive - which means he didn’t owe anyone as far as he was concerned, as Snape - the only alive person he could think of that had saved him that he didn’t already discount - was trying to make up for his life debt to his father, and didn’t actually care for Harry. He was pleased to note this meant he could pull on the bond to regain payment from Granger, Ginerva, Wormtail or Arthur in any way he saw fit - without them even realizing it. 

He was also planning to read up on duties as a Heir and Lord but Tippy then appeared with dinner and advised him to get some rest. 

And then on the sixth day Harry remembered that there was an outside world and wrote to his friends - Fred, George, Neville and Luna - knowing they would never betray him, but wary of his mail being intercepted, he informed them he was alright and somewhere safe before inquiring about their summers so far and a warning to be vigilant before sending them off with Hedwig. 

And with that thought came up the identity of his mate that he had been trying to avoid since he got here. Was Tom Riddle dead? Was Voldemort all that remains or was there more to it then Harry knew? If he was his mate then what was he fighting for? Was it something Harry would fight for as well, or would he be forced to fight his mate? Was Fate really that cruel to him? 

He had debated with himself for five minutes before picking his quill up again and grabbing another parchment, scribbling a quick and straight to the point letter. Signing it with the name Hadrian Potter in hopes that it would catch the dark lords attention and not his murderous tendencies. If nothing else the man might succumb to his curiosity and need to know everything. He then left it on the side for Hedwig to take when she got back, leaving the room with his firebolt before he could change his mind. 

He had spent the rest of the day flying, admiring the grounds that sadly didn’t have a quidditch pitch. 

By the time he retired for the night Hedwig had taken the letter. 

On the seventh day he made his way down to the dining hall to eat like every other morning, only to be interrupted halfway through breakfast by his friends owls arriving. Fred and George informed him that the order was looking for him and that he was always free to visit their shop, before going on about business and some pranks they played on the Order, along with some gossip they heard. Neville told him all about the plants he’d gotten and was caring for, ending with the promise to write again soon. He had opened Lunas last, only slightly surprised to find she “ _ knows what the summer brought for him”  _ and wished him luck in finding himself. She also informed him of the creatures her and her dad were hunting. 

He told himself he didn’t care about the missing letter.

When he entered the library he smiled, seeing Tippy had already laid out some books on Heirships and Lordships for him. 

The Heirship, from what he could tell, seemed to be mostly preparing and training for your lordship. If the current lord was to decide the heir unsuitable - which could be anything from poor money management to wanting nothing to do with it - they may withhold the lordship, passing it on to the next in line. If a lord only has one child it may be given to the unsuitables child or the next closest living relative. Harry made a mental note to ask Neville if he had any useful information as Heir Longbottom. 

A lordship, from what he could tell but would question Neville on, was the duty to give your vote to laws and proclamations that you feel should or shouldn’t be passed. Passing judgement on criminals brought before the Wizengamot based on the reports that are given and the trials witnessed and discuss matters brought before the Wizengamot by members of the public, among other similar things. He also realized that this meant he had to learn to control his emotions so people couldn’t play him in a meeting, and he would have to familiarize himself with the current laws. 

By the time he was done reading it was nearing dinner so he called it quits and ate before retiring for the night, asking Tippy to leave some parchment and ink in the lounge tomorrow, as he felt he needed a change of scenery from the books and try to learn anything new would basically be pointless. He didn’t think he’d ever learnt so much in one week - voluntarily anyhow. 

So now here he was, sitting down with a sigh at the sight of bacon, sausages, eggs, black pudding, baked beans, tomatoes and mushrooms, toast, and the jug of pumpkin juice along with the option of tea laid out on the table by Nippy - the elf incharge of cooking. 

He had to admit that the food was amazing, he just wishes he didn't have to waste most of it because of the Dursleys starving him. Normally, he would go to the Weasleys and eat nothing more than a piece of toast for breakfast, not being able to stomach much else after a month of eating virtually nothing. But two weeks in the Dursleys' care didn’t harm him enough to have to start completely from scratch, enabling him to eat more but not enough. 

Today he was planning to pick apart his school years and find out all of the manipulations he could. He expected it to take awhile to write down everything he remembered in the first place so he probably wouldn’t get to dissect his life until tomorrow anyway. He almost didn’t want to, not wanting to face the anger and sadness that fought within him when he thought of his life so far. Before he could get lost in a range of emotions he received a peck on his finger. 

“Hedwig!” He hadn’t seen Hedwig since she took the letter to Voldemort and couldn’t stop himself from looking over her for injuries, a weight being lifted off his chest at seeing his owl safe. “The bad man didn’t hurt you did he? I’ve been so worried about you girl.” Hedwig puffed her chest out slightly and gave him a look that seemed to say ‘how dare you doubt me’ before holding out a leg for him. A leg with a letter attached to it. 

_ Heir Potter, _

_ I never thought I’d see the day you asked something of me, but I’ll indulge you. I will be at Gringotts on the twenty second, if you are serious about this tell the teller you have a meeting with Lord Gaunt - Slytherin and you will be escorted to a private room where we can talk.  _

_ I understand you may have your reservations about going, but Gringotts is the only building in England that you will find is completely neutral. If someone were to harm one of their clients on their grounds, that person would be facing goblin law - which often ends in death or a serious bill. You have my word that I will not harm you in any way, shape or form if you come alone and do not inform the Order of our meeting.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Lord Gaunt-Slytherin _

Nervous filled Harry's stomach as he read over the letter, followed by panic and disbelief. He was going, he knew that and by the way the other man had written the letter he knew it too. But he couldn’t dive in without a plan, which meant he would have to inform someone of the meeting incase of an emergency, like him being kidnapped. Oh god, he could be kidnapped?! His breathing started to speed up at the thought of what could happen, so much so that a potion appeared before him that he distantly recognized as a calming draught, which he downed in one gulp, face scrunching at the horrible taste of potions. 

Once he had calmed down he set the letter aside and had a few more bites to eat, giving Hedwig a piece of bacon, and thought over the letter. He would write a letter to Neville, that way the Order couldn’t see it like they could with the twins, and he was mostly sure Luna would already know. He would tell Tippy to deliver it only if he didn’t return by nightfall - informing Neville of what most likely happened and  _ why _ he was having a meeting the man who tried to murder him. 

With that in mind Harry pushed away his plate and thanked Nippy, knowing the elf would hear him, before heading to the office.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Harry was running his fingers through his hair nervously and bouncing his leg as he waited in a private room at Gringotts. He forced himself to take deep breaths, trying - and failing - to focus on something other than the passing of time. 

The room he had been led to wasn’t very big, but it wasn’t small either. The walls were the same white as the rest of the building, with a white carpeted floor. He had taken the light blue arm chair in the corner, removing the white pillows decorated with dotted lines of blue, silver and gold, giving him a perfect view of the door so he couldn’t be snuck up on. He had also almost jumped out of his skin when a sudden pop filled the air, a tray of biscuits and tea appearing on the round silvery white table in front of him, making him reach out and steady the wobbling plant he had accidentally hit before it fell off its glass perch. With that crisis avoided he went back to thinking of the possible outcomes of this meeting, ranging anything from (his) death, to (his) kidnapping, to a cease fire between them.

And finally, when he was just thinking of abandoning this crazy idea all together, the door opened. 

“Heir Potter.” 

That voice, it was just as cool and smooth as it had been in the Chamber. The only difference from sixteen year old Tom Riddle and the twenty looking Tom Riddle that entered the room was that the blue eyes were flecked with red. The last time he’d seen the man he looked more like a snake then a person, blad, scaly and with no nose. Now however, the perfectly coiffed black hair sat upon the man's head and while the man was still pale he wasn’t translucently so. He even had a nose! And lips! Harry felt his breath get caught in his throat. 

In the time that Harry was processing the new looks, the man had moved to take the seat across from him, the door shutting with a soft click. “Lord Gaunt-Slytherin.” He swallows, his voice sounding more nervous then he would have liked. 

They’re quiet for a few moments, studying one another. It hits Harry, quite suddenly, that he’s talking to the man who had been trying to kill him since he was fifteen months old. Then he feels like hitting himself for being an idiot, but that wouldn’t be a very Heir like thing to do. Instead he clears his throat and speaks. “I… How… I’m sorry, I just. I didn’t actually expect you to come.” Harry rambled, like an idiot. “Ughum, I have some questions I was hoping you could answer for me. I also hope that by the end of this, we can reach some sort of agreement.”

The man tilted his head slightly and Harry was reminded of a predator stalking its prey; like he saw on a nature documentary that Petunia had once watched. “Before we begin, explain to me why.”

“Why what?” Harry shifted nervously under the scrutinizing gaze. 

“Why now?”

“It… it’s complicated.” Harry looked down, trying to find the best place to begin. “I, I guess to understand, I should start with the fact that I lived with muggles most of my life. All my life really. They, they weren't very nice people. I didn’t learn about magic until I was eleven and started attending Hogwarts a month after learning how my parents really died. I went into the magical world thinking that Slytherins and anything Dark was evil and Gryffindors were the embodiment of all that was good and Light. So I, I played along. I was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Dumbledore's man through and through.” He huffed in frustration, trying to control the anger that had risen within him. 

“I, I liked it. Feeling as though I belonged somewhere, that I was wanted. And I guess that was exactly what Dumbledore wanted because, I,” Harry took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts before continuing, “I went to Gringotts last week, before I sent the letter to you. I… Dumbledore placed a bunch of block, blockers on me, had me on a bunch of potions. He was also stealing from me. So, so I guess you could say I realized I had no idea what I was even fighting for - besides my life. Why, why should I throw my life away for people who don’t, who don’t even care about me?” He finally dragged his gaze away from the biscuits and looked at the Dark Lord, being careful not to look into his eyes. He had no doubt that Lord Voldemort knew Legilimency. 

He was slightly surprised by what he saw. With the snake face gone it was easier to read the other man, to catch the slight crease between his brows and the pinch at the corner of his eyes, the slight downturn of his mouth. The man was angry if his scar was any indicator, and Harry had no idea why. Was it because he brought up Dumbledore? 

“I see.” His tone was clipped, before he blinked and his face turned impassive once more. “You said you have questions to ask me?”

“I… What are you fighting for? I doubt you want to kill all muggles”, _because, logically, thats stupid and next to impossible._ He kept that bit to himself, not sure how the man would react if that truly was his plan. “All I’ve heard is from Dumbledore and I want to know the truth.”

“You are right.” He sighed after a moment of deliberation, “what do you know of my time at Hogwarts?”

“Umm.. I, I, what?!” Harry stuttered in shock, thrown by the question. 

“Surly Dumbledore told you something of my youth?”

“I… You lived in an orphanage.” Harry started, still unsure. When the man made no move to cut him off he continued. “You got into Slytherin and I can guess they weren't very welcoming to a supposed muggleborn. Obviously at some point they found out you were a parseltongue and you started making connections. When you were sixteen you opened the Chamber of Secrets which led to the death of Moa- Myrtle Warren, you pinned it on Hagrid though. You charmed everyone you meet, bar Dumbledore and probably a few other students. Umm… not much else, to be honest. Your diary was more focused on killing me then sharing.”

“Lucius was punished dearly for that.” The man whispered darkly, the red in his eyes seemingly glinting at the memory, before he cleared his throat. “When I attended Hogwarts and learned about our world, one of the things that bothered me the most was that the Ministry, and thus our society, was run on favouritism,” Harry blinked at the one eighty in the mans tone, effortlessly slipping into a lecture mode that wouldn’t be out of place on a Hogwarts professor. “When it came to working for the Ministry, climbing their ranks, it didn’t matter how smart or talented you were. What mattered was your family name or who you knew.”

“Oh… But that was during your schooldays. Is it still that bad now, is it?”

“Perhaps not quite as bad as it used to be, but favouritism is still the most used method for hiring at the Ministry,” he said with a resigned little sigh. “I planned to use my charm and Slytherin lineage to bind my pureblood classmates to me by pretending to want to see nothing but purebloods in charge of our society, while in truth I wanted to overthrow the system from the inside. Become the Minister for Magic and hire people based on talent and competency, nothing else.” 

“So why didn’t you join the ministry?”

“Dumbledore had started talking, getting my ideas rejected and my motives doubted.” 

“Of course he did.” Harry muttered, mentally fuming. Was everything that man's fault?! “So what happened after? You said planned and I don’t see how insane death eaters would help you.” 

“I messed with magic I shouldn’t have. Without even realizing it I had started to believe my own propaganda and had completely lost sight of what I wanted to do, and nobody could stop me. Until one night, 15 years ago.” 

“So, so you want to correct the system?” Harry stuttered slightly, desperate to direct the subject away from his involvement.

“In a way.” The man looked at him as if considering something, narrowing his eyes slightly. “I have three main plans as of this moment. Firstly, I want to reinstate traditions and rituals that the Ministry unreasonably banned, and teach our society to celebrate all kinds of magic. Secondly, focus on competency, not favouritism in places like the Ministry and Hogwarts. And lastly, find better ways to shield us from Muggles and prepare for the inevitable discovery by Muggles.”

“Oh… Okay.” Harry awkwardly nodded, happily surprised that he agreed with all three points. 

“What… What would you say to an alliance of sorts?” Harry asked after a moment of silence. 

The man across from him arched an eyebrow in silent questioning, so Harry took a deep breath and continued. “I’m under no illusions that Dumbledore tells me everything, but I would still be an extra pair of eyes in the order and in the school. I can use my Wizengamot seats to get your bills passed and my states of saviour to turn the public away from Dumbleodre.”

“And what would you expect in return?”

“You and yours wouldn’t raise your wands against me or mine… I, um, I want to help your side, but I don’t want my involvement to be known… umm.” Dammit, why didn’t he ever think ahead?

“How about this.” Lord Slytherin said after a moment, leaning forward, “I agree to order my followers not to raise a wand against you or yours unless yours engage first. In exchange, you help me win the war.” 

The man raised a hand to cut off Harry’s protests before they could even start.

“I understand that may not seem like an even deal but by helping me you would be privy to most of my plans, my base of operation, identities of my followers, and not to mention you didn’t protest against any of my future goals. Dumbledore hurt you, you want revenge. I can help you get that.” 

“...Okay, I agree to your terms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!!!! 
> 
> If you have any ideas you'd like to see let me know and if I like it I might add it in. 
> 
> Love you all,
> 
> Mitzy


	4. Chapter 4

The second Harry got home he freaked out and sent letters to George, Fred, Neville and Luna asking if they could come over tomorrow so he could fill them in on some (life changing) things and telling them not to bother replying as he was sending Tippy to get them at noon regardless.

He then knocks back a dreamless sleep potion.

The next day, after an omelet by Nippy, he made his way to the  [ receiving room ](https://www.decoist.com/2014-10-10/red-living-rooms/semi-minimal-living-room-with-bold-splash-of-red/) . He paced back and forth on the dark wood floor as he waited for Tippy to bring his friends, wondering if they would be mad at him for deciding on this without their input. The logical part of his brain told him they wouldn’t care; The twins were two of the first people he had met in the wizarding world and he’d become more of a little brother to them than Ron was. Neville had always been a comforting presence, offering support whenever Ron and Hermione were ignoring him for something he had no control over. And Luna was always a bit strange and had no one at school, but Harry had always hated the normal so he drew to Luna like a moth to a flame. She offered strangely good advice in her own cryptic way, treating him like an older brother but also a normal(ish) person. 

They were his family, they wouldn’t abandon him.

Neville arrived first, stumbling slightly as his feet hit the floor, eyes locking on to Harry. “Harry mate, it’s good to see you!” Neville grinned, closing the gap between them to give him a short brotherly hug. “Hey, Nev.” 

Another crack broke them apart, Neville's masculine frame being replaced with delicate arms and a serine “hello, Harry”. 

“Hey Luna, I missed you.”

“I’m glad you got rid of the Wrackspurts, they seemed to really like you.” Luna comments as she lets go, smiling at him before taking a seat on the cream colored couch next to Neville, asking him something that was cut off by the twins arrival and a joyous shout of “HARRYKINS!” 

“Fred, George! I’m glad you could get away.” Harry mumbled into their chests, before pulling away and smiling at his friends. “Why don’t we go somewhere where we can talk? I… have a load to tell you.” 

“Lead the way, Harrykins.” The twins bowed dramatically, earning an eye-roll from Harry and a giggle from Luna, while Neville just smiled and shook his head before they all turned to follow Harry down the white hall with splashes of red and gold to contrast the dark wood floors and into the informal sitting room. Harry threw himself onto the red chair, watching as the twins collapsed onto the black couch with Neville sitting next to them, watching for pranks out of the corner of his eye, and Luna sitting on the other red chair.

“So how have you been?” Harry asked, running his hand through his hair. 

“Well, daddy and I decided to cancel the expedition because the nargles told me you would need my help. I couldn’t leave a friend when they need me.” Luna said, admiring the room. From spending so long with Luna, the other four knew that she wasn’t as air headed as she would like everyone to believe. 

“Gran decided to get me a new wand, Cherry and Unicorn hair. She said she was proud of me, but if I didn’t improve my grades she would take me out of school!” 

“She can’t do that!” 

“Well…” George tilted his hand in a so-so motion. 

“Don’t worry Neville, you’ll be fine. I’m sure we could help you if necessary.” Luna grinned at him. “Thanks guys.” Neville sighed, leaning back on the couch before sitting up again.

“OH! I almost forgot! Dumbledore's been coming over and talking to gran about something. I don’t know what but it just seems... weird.” Fred and George traded looks before sitting forward as Harry scowled at the mention of the headmaster.

“Dumbledore’s up to something.” Fred started uncertainty. “He’s looking for something and he’s keeping it quiet from the Order.” 

“From what we can tell it has something to do with defeating him. Unfortunately we stayed at the store most of the summer so we don’t know much else, other than the fact he still doesn’t have a defense teacher.” 

“As long as it’s not someone from the ministry.” Neville muttered, “Anyway Harry, what have you been up to.”

“Besides running away” 

“And finding yourself a family manor.” George added leaning back to glance out the window that showed off the beautiful forest surrounding the property. 

“I went to Gringotts and did an inheritance test.”

“I’ve been meaning to do one of those!” Neville eagerly leaned forward again, resting his forearms on his knees. “There's a rumor in our family that the Longbottoms are descents of Godric Gryffindor, but thanks to my gran’s refusal to give me the heirship,” he spat out bitterly, “I can’t know for sure until I take the test.” 

“You should all do one - who knows what lines the Weasleys were or are connected to. And the Lovegoods have too much familie magiks for you not to be connected to some dead line. Also Neville, welcome to Gryffindor Manor.” 

“You’re a descendant of Godric Gryffindor?!”

“I am! I haven’t taken up any heirships or lordships yet though because I had no idea what either of those meant until a few days ago.” Which actually felt like forever ago. 

“Shouldn’t Dumbledore have been teaching you?” Luna asks, confused. “He should have, yes. I… found out a few things on my test.” He started unsurely. 

This was stupid, how could he expect his friends to go against their family? Fred and George had more to lose than anyone in this room and yet it was their family that had caused him so much pain. “I found out that Dumbledore's been hiding some things for me, such as my heirships and lordships. I also found out that he’s been using potions and dampener-”

“HE DID WHAT!?” The twins exploded at the same time. 

“Does he not realize how dangerous that was?!” 

“Putting magical dampeners on anyone is dangerous, but on a child! Is he insane!” 

Harry blinks stupidly. Was it really that bad? The goblins didn’t say anything other than having it removed, but by the way Neville was opening and closing his mouth in shock and anger and Luna glaring at nothing makes him rethink that. 

“-killed you-” 

“What what?!” Harry exclaims, cutting off the twins abruptly. “What do you mean, kill me?!” 

“Mate, what do you know about magical blockers?” 

“Just that they block your magic?” 

“Well… technically speaking it seals off a part of your core.” Fred starts. 

“But as a child your core is still growing. So if it's blocked off and still trying to grow it can force the magic back on itself to break the block.” 

“And if it somehow did break it, that amount of magic released at once would be a shock to your core, possibly causing it to break.” 

“And a broken core is not only supposed to be extremely painful, but it could cause something akin to an Obscurial. Destroying not only yourself, but the area around you. And if you miraculously don’t become an Obscurial, then best case scenario you become a squib, but still able to feel the pain from where your cores are supposed to be.” Neville, Luna and himself had gone pale, listening as the twins went back and forth angrily. 

“But I’m fine?” 

“Probably because you haven’t had a magical influx yet. From the way you tell it you use really strong accidental magic, so that would deplete your core enough to stop it from overflowing if you had it growing up. After that, well you did almost die every year.” Fred reasoned after a moment, looking at George to confirm his words. 

“So… what happens when I get a magical influx? Cause so far nothing really seems different.” Harry asked, frowning. He didn’t really pay it any attention before, not thinking it was that big of a deal. Sure he was mad that Dumbeldore would dare do that to him but he didn’t realize how much that could have affected his life. 

“Well so far it should have been slowly - and I mean slowly - building up. My guess is it will just make your core safely fill faster and give you a magical boost, like a normal influx.” 

George seemed to consider something, eyebrows furrowing in thought, “you may have to get used to your magic again though, re-learn some spells. I mean to stop you from putting too much behind them! Last thing we want is for you to blind everyone with a lumos.” He hastily added at the look Harry sent him. 

“So… Dumbeldore?” Neville asked after a moment of heavy silence, as Harry mulled over this new information. 

“Right. So anyway, I found out everything Dumbledore has done; making me live with muggles, neglecting his duties as my magical guardian, making me loyal to certain people, blocking off my magic and creature inheritance, messing with my vaults, he even blocked off some of my natural abilities like parseltongue and occlumency! Also, did you know my real name was Hadrian?” Harry rushed out, hoping to skip the whole ‘your family is shit’ conversation with Fred and George. 

“There is so much wrong with what you just said I don’t know where to start.” Neville admitted, looking very concerned. 

“I think we should start with the whole story.” Luna prompted. Harry looked at her and knew she didn’t mean from the beginning of the month. There was a hidden knowing look in her eye, as if she knew he didn’t want to tell everything but knew he needed to. And (un)fortunately for him, nobody in this room had ever steered him wrong before. 

“Hadrian,” Luna voiced calmly. “Nobody in this room will turn on you, especially after what you’ve been through.” 

“She’s right Harry. We are your friends.”

“You’re are brother,”

“And a much better one then Ronnikens.” 

Harry sighed and looked at each of his friends. George, who’s mischievous brown eyes were strangely serious. The quieter one who used actions to portray his feelings rather than words. Next to him was Fred, who was unusually quiet - not unlike George - and chocolate eyes promised protection and pain to those who hurt him. Neville - sweet, nervous, Neville - who followed him into the department of mysteries to save someone who he thought was a murdering madman just because Harry asked. And Luna, who always knew how to read a person, who helped him feel sane when everyone else thought he was crazy. 

They deserved to know how much they truly helped him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to make Fred and George two different people because I’ve seen so many fics where it’s Fred and George this, Fred and George that, like there one person. 
> 
> I thank you all for reading this and if you have anything you would like me to add, like ships or certain friends let me know and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
